grosse_weltfandomcom-20200213-history
Russian Federation
The Russian Federation (Russian: Российская Федерация/Rossiyskaya Federatsiya) is one of the currently active nations in the Grosse Welt Roleplay. It was formed as a result of The First World War during which it lost most of its land to the Germany Empire , who gave these nations independence. The head of state of the Russian Federation is Ledovskoy Yanovich. The head of government is the Federation Council, comprised of all major political parties currently in the political spectrum. See the section 'The Federation Council' for more information. Brief History The Russian Federation was formed out of the ashes of The First World War , after Germany reigned victorious over the already fragile Russian Empire. A major rival in the forming of the Russian Federation was a political group calling themselves the Bolsheviks, lead by one Vladimir Lenin. Their existence as a major power in the crumbling Russian Empire was short-lived, as the Germans executed their leaders, and the rest of the party flooded the Mensheviks, which is considered to be the modern Bolshevik party. The Germans gave control to the Labour Group, colloquially known as the Trudoviks, who established the modern russian democracy 3 years later after protests occured due to many groups' lack of representation in government. National Affinity The Russian Federation has its own national affinity , allowing militias and partisans to disrupt enemy supply lines and harass enemy troops should they be in russian territory, at the expense of russian land based forces taking double the time to fully train when recruited and mobilize when ordered. Russian 5 year plan of 1950 The Russian 5 year plan of 1950 was put forward by the Union of the Russian People in the Federation Council as means to industrialize russia and form it into a modern superpower, instead of the backwater nation it formally was. All started with the council approving that each of the republics within the federation makes a reform in the agriculture industry. Now, each city area, or a number of towns/villages would be assigned to an agricultural district in each republic. Each agricultural district is to build a barn/building in which a set number of tractors would be located. The tractors would then be distributed across the city/towns/villages during work hour and transported back by the end of the work hour. This would make very poor villages/towns that previously worked the fields via animals or worse now be able to work with tractors. Theft of these tractors will be punishable from a normal prison sentence to forced labour, depending on the severity. This aims to increase agricultural production in all areas of the country. In order to achieve this, each republic is to build a set number of tractor factories in cities/towns in order for the system to work. The number of tractor factories would depend on the population, size, and the GDP of each of the republics. Now with the agricultural sector growing, the council ordered that facilities have to be constructed quickly to facilitate material production before manufactured goods could be produced. During this period, massive industrial centers are to emerge in areas that were highly isolated before, such as Magnitogorsk, Penza, and Nizhny Novgorod. These factories are not only for the production of industrial goods, but to produce tractors to meet the needs of mechanized agriculture, and all of them would be able to convert into military factories in weeks. The Volgograd Tractor Plant is to be built with the help of foreign companies and is meant to play a major factor in the rapid industrialization of Russia. In order to achieve these goals, most homeless and/or jobless persons are put to use, and transported to areas where workers are needed to farm the land, build factories or work in the factories. The prison populations of Russia are to be subjected to labour, and farm lands or work in factories directly for the state. The 5 year plan has yet to bear any major fruit. The Russian Federation and the Second World War The Russian Federation did not participate in the second world war, giving the nations allied against Germany a harder time to defeat their enemies. Russian support for war was very low, the only action put forward in the Federation Council that would push Russia into war was rejected 421 votes to 134. The Federation Council TBD Sources • Romanovich, Yuliy (1944). "Introduction to Russian Democracy" • Ilyinishna, Selinka (1939). "History of Eastern Europe" • Altmann, Jeremias (1920). "The Great War: Aftermath" • Victorovich, Androniki (1951). "Road to Industrialization" • Barrett, George (1948). "The Second World War"